


Twisted

by Lunaris57



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mad respect to my friend for reading it and giving me more angst ideas, One-Shot, SO, Yall said that my other 'one-shot' reminded you of tangled, based on the stream from the 20th, here it is, its like the ending of tangled, poor Tubbo doesn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris57/pseuds/Lunaris57
Summary: The 20th Finale but with more of a Tangled! Twist (heh)In which Tubbo does not deserve this, Tommy is sad, and Dream gets what he wants.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Twisted

“I’ll give you a few minutes to say goodbye.” 

Tommy turned to stare at Dream, a small, disbelieving “what?” escaping his lips. “No, no you can’t! We won’t jus-”

“Tommy…” a gentle touch, curling around his arm. Tubbo, his Tubbo. Tommy turns to him, eyes wavering with unshed tears. “Tommy, when we came here we thought we were going to die. We said our goodbyes. Now it's our turn.” Tubbo only smiled softly as he hugged Tommy, and they both started to cry. 

“T-tubbo, I-, you can’t just accept this! What am I without you?” Tommy only clutched onto Tubbo tighter. “Tommy…” Tubbo gently released his arms from the hug and stared at him. “You are yourself.” 

Tommy wanted to latch on and never let go again, he wanted to continue having fun with Tubbo, go somewhere they wouldn’t be bothered by war and be able to live in peace. It was far too late for that, and they made their choice when they decided to meet with Dream in the first place.

“Times up.” The world seemed to slo w as Tommy saw the flash of Dream’s blade. It was a quick movement, barely more than the thrust of his arm. Tommy watched in horror as the sword sank into Tubbo’s side. There was a long second where everything was still. Tubbo didn’t let out a single noise, staring at Tommy with a faint smile before his eyes closed. Dream withdrew his sword, and Tubbo fell right into Tommy’s arms, Tommy collapsing onto the floor, cradling Tubbo’s still form in his lap. 

“No, no, nonononono-” Tommy screamed, then quieted, raising his hand to gently cup Tubbos cheek. He brushed it, tenderly, then lowering it to hold Tubbo closer. His tears seemed endless, and he could only stare at the still form of his friend, the boy who became his best friend, his brother. Tommy looked closer, trying to find any hint of life left. He almost missed it, but Tubbo's chest still rose and fell, but slower than it should be. He was still breathing, still alive-!

“Heal him!” He suddenly cried out. “I know you have potions, p-please heal him!” Tommy lifting his head to stare at Dream.

Dream got closer, bringing his mask inches away from Tommy's face. He tilted his head slightly, almost inquisitive. “Why?” 

Tommy could almost feel the life draining out of Tubbo as he held him tighter. “I’ll do whatever you want. I won’t fight...I won’t try to escape. P-please, just heal him.” 

Dream let out a small, satisfied hum, taking a step back. He grabbed a healing potion from his inventory, and slowly took out the cork, drawing the moment out. Dream poured a few drops into Tubbos’ wound, the skin immediately starting to knit itself back together. Tommy could only tighten his hold on Tubbo, hoping, praying that he hadn’t lost too much blood, that at least one of them could walk away with their freedom.

Tommy waited, barely breathing. Watching Tubbo's face, searching, hoping he might wake up for the briefest moment. One last chance to say goodbye. A few tense minutes p assed, Tubbos breathing getting better and his wound almost fully healed.

“It’s time to go now Tommy. If he lives or dies now, that’s up to him.” Dream’s voice snapped Tommy out of his vigil, almost making him glare. He wanted just a few more minutes, and maybe, maybe the others could get there in time to save the both of them. Tommy took one of Tubbos hands on his own in a gentle grasp, squeezing it, hoping that Tubbo would somehow remember this last moment between them. 

Slowly, Tommy moved Tubbo off his lap and onto the floor. Standing up, he gave one last look before wiping his tears away. Tommy could only hope that Tubbo would be fine.

“Come on now. Don’t make me wait.” 

Tommy let out a sigh, then followed Dream over to the elevator. Glancing back once more. From a glance, it looked as if Tubbo was dead, with the blood that stained his clothes and pooled around him. It still looked like he was breathing.

“Now, before we head up, I’ve got something for you.” Dream's voice was a bit too cheery for Tommy's liking, he could just hear the smirk in his voice. Out of his inventory, Dream pulled out a pair of cuffs, a long chain attached. Tommy could easily figure out what he wanted, and held out his arms. The cuffs were cold as they clicked around his wrists, Dream holding the end of the chain.

“Come along now, we have a long journey to get you to your new home!” Dream stepped onto the platform, tugging on the chain. Tommy almost let out a yelp of surprise, quickly moving to be beside Dream on the elevator. As the elevator rose, Tommy closed his eyes. This was the end for him. Going into an inescapable prison for however long Dream wishes. But, it didn’t matter. As long as Tubbo was alive, safe from Dream, it would all be worth it.

Tubbo woke up with a cry, Tommy’s name on his lips and a pain in his side. They didn’t come to help in time.

Tommy was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYTHING IS PLATONIC JUST A REMINDER
> 
> So the comments on my "one-shot" Choices said it reminded them of Tangled. And I could not unsee that.  
> My brain went brrrrrrrrr and I wrote this instead of Chapter 3 of Choices.  
> Maybe I'll do a full Tangled AU one day. Mayhaps. I hope this satisfies ya'll angst needs. :)  
> Those last two lines I debated about putting in but like. I said eh why not.  
> Just imagining Tubbo waking up and realizing hes still alive, he thought he died, where is Tommy, and realizing no one came to help them is just. yeah. :)
> 
> Also like. Drop a comment I wnna see what yall think (and also maybe get ideas :))
> 
> EVENTUALLY ILL DO SOMETHING WITH EXILE I REALLY WANT TO. 
> 
> Thanks to tedaifr for helping me out on this ;) You lovely friend you.


End file.
